narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Zanka no Tachi
Upon activation, any flames previously produced by Omeno are absorbed into the Kusanagi, as well as a large portion of his chakra that would be converted to fire. Zanka no Tachi incorporates the full power of Omeno's flames into the blade: It is said the flames within will burn anything it cuts out of existence. Zanka no Tachi has the side-effect of depleting the moisture in an entire area, causing the air and the water to dry up. Even low level Huyton cannot be used, for it melts due to the intense heat of Zanka no Tachi. Rumor has it no flames are visible as it cuts through enemy forces. Omeno claims releasing his chakra clads both his blade and his body in the flames of the sun and that prolonged use of this technique can destroy his opponent, the village the battle takes place in, and even himself Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin (残火の太刀 "東": 旭日刃, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, East: Rising Sun Edge): Automatically activated at release, this ability concentrates the intense flames of the sword along the edge of the blade. It neither burns nor erupts, but anything it touches is eradicated to nothingness. Even the defensive power of the Susanoo (in it’s full form) was cut through with no resistance. Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui (残火の太刀 "西": 残日獄衣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb): Automatically activated at release, this ability is unseen by those who lack enhanced vision. It engulfs his body in heat which reaches a temperature outshining even the Amaterasu’s heat. Therefore, it becomes improbable to even touch him while he is using this attack.The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames, but as an aura reminiscent of the 8 gates. Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (残火の太刀 "南": 火火十万億死大葬陣, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead): Impaling the tip of his sword into the ground, Omeno calls upon the corpses and ashes of his Cinder summons in conjunction with a terrifying level of sage enhanced Genjutsu .They emerge from a rupture in the ground which comes with enough force to decimate even sage enhanced Doton. Using the heat of his sword on their ashes, and can seem to rouse all the people he has killed, allowing the cinders to become his limbs and attack whomever he deems as his enemy until they become dust. He can bring forth any specific persona upon a cinder, allowing him to inflict psychological damage upon those with connections to those he has slain Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kizuatoga koge ka tochi (残火の太刀 "南": 傷跡が焦げた土地, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Seared Scarred Lands) : Manji, due to not sharing the summons that Omeno is capable of using, has a much different variant of this. Similarly to Omeno's version, he would stab his sword into the ground. Using the Heat Manipulation blessed by his summon, he begins to absorb the heat deep within the planet's core. The heat, as it flies up the ground, would cause the ground to crack and split, releasing superheated gases all around the battlefield, covering it, and searing and severely burning nigh anything in its path. Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin (残火の太刀 "北": 天地灰尽, Longsword of the Remnant Flame, North: Heaven and Earth End in Ashes): A slash of concentrated fire and heat which incinerates whatever it touches. A much more simplistic attack, but for good reason. Utilizing the remaining power in his body, he can produce a flame so powerful that the heat alone would turn even his own body to ash were he not utilizing his supplementary techniques.